


My bitch Stiles

by PureFilth (Dicegames12)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Absolutely Disgusting You Have Been Warned, Ass to Mouth, Breeding Bench, Dog and Human Centipede, Forced Ass To Mouth, Forced Body Modefication, Forced Bonding, Forced Coprophagia, Forced Dog Rimming, Forced Live Puppy Birth, Forced Mpreg, Forced Scat Eating, Forced Surgery, M/M, Psychotic Doctor Derek, forced beastiality, forced puppy play, pure filth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29037804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dicegames12/pseuds/PureFilth
Summary: Read the tags!No am not sorry
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	My bitch Stiles

Stiles's consciousness drifts in and then back out, his vision is a haze of swirls, blurred images that make no sense drift in front of his mind. A creaking sound below him was the next thing that registered, wood groaning under duress as his body moved, he choked out a sobbed groan and tried to sit up but quickly realised his wrists were strapped to each side of the wooden frame and so are his ankles, but his legs seemed to be spread wide apart and they are also strapped to the wood of the frame. Stiles’s head hangs but he doesn’t have enough energy to lift it from his hunched over position so he just groans out at the pain as his body rocks hard.

Stiles’s tongue licks the inside of his mouth and the gag wedged in there has his mouth feeling so dry, he's disoriented and confused, the only thing that really registers is that he is slumped over something.. his mind tried to grasp the logic of the situation but it fails Instead Stiles’s mind silently screams what's happening? Where am I?

Everything hurts.. his knees ache as they roll against the ground, his stomach is digging into the wooden frame as his body is being aggressively rocked forward, the rocking motion makes him feel sick and sends his head into a rapid spin but the pain is worse its excruciating. Stiles whimpers out as the rocking motion gets even harder and it starts to register that he is being fucked, and being fucked hard.. Stiles begins to scream in protest, trying hard to pull away as he feels the most intense physical pain he has ever felt it was like being ripped in two.

Stiles groans louder as his body jerks violently with each thrust, but the strong hands of whoever has him bent over and strapped to the wooden frame held him in place with a tight grasp on each hip as their thrusts become even more aggressive. Whoever is fucking into him picks up into a relentless pace, savagely fucking into him while they hold his hips tightly. Strong groans fill the air as hard thrusts slam against his ass in a harsh and unforgiving pace as the thick cock spears into him, he can’t remember anything?? Where the hell was he??

"HMMMM!!! MMHHMMHMH!!!" The gag in his mouth makes it impossible to speak but his protest is clear in the panicked sounds that emanate from beneath the cloth.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Stiles!" Derek grunts out as he begins to pound Stiles ass even harder, revelling in the panicked pained sounds that the Stiles is now making. Derek's fingers press harder into the skin of Stiles hips ensuring that he Stiles leave some nice deep bruises, even at the Stiles’s consistent slew of protests Derek doesn’t stop his harsh thrusts, instead he gets even harder. 

"Fuck you feel so good Stiles!! I have waited so long for this!" Derek continues to pound into Stiles, pressing his cock as deep inside of Stiles's body as he can. Stiles shakes his head in denial at hearing Derek’s voice and tries desperately to squirm away but his attempts are thwarted with the tightly wound restraints.

What the fuck was happening??? How long has he been unconscious? How long had Derek been doing this? 

“Look at you Stiles, spread so wide around me! You are so tight! If you just relax yourself you may enjoy it.” There is a scream from beneath the gag that forces its way through the fabric, it is as if Stiles’s terrified soul had unleashed a demon. His eyes snap open wide with horror, Stiles’s fists clenched hard, his nails digging deeply into the palms of his hand at the searing pain that burns his innards.

Stiles cries and pleading rose as his hole stroked Derek’s cock, his grunts mingled with Stiles cries in a way that turned the Doctor on to no end. Till the day he dies, Derek Stiles never forget the ecstasy of those wails, or the way his cock looked stretching Stiles’s hole out so wide it almost looked like he was giving birth, and soon he would be! Stiles’s muffled sobs increased, his vision blurred with tears as Derek picked up the pace and began fucking Stiles even harder.

Groaning loudly Derek dragged Stiles’s body impossibly closer and the action sends a fresh wave of pain throughout Stiles, and a fresh bought of tears down his scrunched up face. A slew of screams erupt from behind the gag as Derek gives some deep thrusts, slamming his hips forward hard he lost all sense of time in those tight muscled walls that squeezed him so damn hard.

Derek’s groans only got louder as he started fucking into Stiles faster, nails cutting into Stiles’s hips as he grunted loudly, nearing his high. Derek snapped his hips up, giving a particularly harsh thrust up, using his whole body in the force of it, lifting Stiles’s clean off the wooden frame easily.

Derek groans loudly, he’s so close, his balls are heavy and pull tight against his body as Stiles’s ass continuously slaps back against him, the feeling of his body jerking has Derek reaching climax and Stiles felt his insides burn as the man thrust up hard one more time, throwing his head back with a loud moan as he came deep inside. Breathing heavy, Derek continued moving his hips in slow, deep, circular motions as he rode out the last of his high.

“You felt so good Stiles! My perfect little bitch! You are better than I ever imagined.” Derek panted out as he finally pulled himself from Stiles, the action is followed with a small trickle of blood. 

“You better get used to being used Stiles because I have a lot of plans for you..” Derek crouched in front of the distraught Stiles that didn’t raise his head, instead he remained frozen as his body vibrated, his eyes remained on the ground, becoming glazed with a glassy layer of tears as he bit his lip tightly in attempt to hide any sound that wanted to escape from his mouth. “I’m going to put you back to sleep for a while now Stiles as I need to prep you for surgery, I know how much you like dogs so I am going to give you some of your own! I am certain that you Stiles enjoy the breeding part when you adjust.” Stiles froze at Derek’s comment.. surgery!? Breeding!? What does he mean?? This has to be a nightmare! But when Stiles felt the prick of a needle jammed into the side of his neck he quickly realised he was wide awake.

The second time that Stiles woke he was laid on his back but was just as disorientated.. the top half of his body was strapped down on some kind of surgical table but his feet were raised high and wide apart strapped in stirrups. Stiles had an oxygen mask over his face, and his head only had limited movement, but he could see most of the room and it was a makeshift hospital room. A cursory look to his right showed a large dog slumped on its side unconscious that also had wires and tubes protruding from parts of its body. It looked like a Doberman but what scared Stiles the most was the fact it looked heavily pregnant and Derek’s words then rang out in his ears ‘he was going to give him some of his own’.

Stiles began a heavy pant that only got worse when Derek appeared in the room wearing medical scrubs. “Ah Stiles! I have been waiting for you to come to, after all I need you slightly conscious for this surgery.. as I said before I know how much you like dogs and I have always been curious if this was medically possible.. I suppose we are going to find out as I am going to make you a proper bitch.”

“D-Derek.. please let me go.. please I won’t tell anybody.”

“Hush now Stiles nobody is going anywhere, now I had this idea quite a while ago and decided that I would like to use you for the experiment especially as you are so enamoured with these creatures. So I purchased two male and one female Doberman puppies to train and now that they are mature it’s time to begin. This old girl over here is now pregnant with her fifth litter and unfortunately she has not been very lucky so far as all her pups have been stillborn, I am unsure why but there appears to be something in her blood that rejects them when they get to a certain stage, so! You Stiles will now be the host to carry them to term.”

“Stop.. stop!! Please stop!!”

“Be quiet please Stiles don’t make me paralyse your vocal cords! As I was saying. I will be removing the bitch’s womb with the puppy’s and I will be transplanting them and the womb into you, but here is where it gets interesting.. by also removing her umbilical cord and affixing it to your blood stream it will be you that keeps them alive with your blood, your nutrition, your oxygen.. everything they need really. Once that has been completed I will also be removing her birth canal and transplanting that by also fixing that to the womb and stretching it down to your anal passageway, I will then make an incision and sew the edges around it so when the pups are full term, you will have an abnormal, but normal birth. If the experiment goes well I will do it again, but the second time we do it I will be filling you with the females eggs and the correct hormones and the male dogs will breed with you and get you pregnant naturally.. interesting correct?”

“Y-you c-can’t be serious about this Derek.” Stiles was convinced that Derek was bluffing.. that can’t be possible right? Stiles’s logical brain is all too readily to supply Derek with a thousand reasons that it wouldn’t possibly work.. the man is intending to reproduce puppy’s using a human as their hosts, but that look in Derek’s eyes told Stiles that he was beyond serious.

This can’t be true, right?

“I assure you, I am completely serious Stiles..” To prove his words Derek pulls the bed the unconscious dog is laid on closer and pulls the scalpel across her shaved belly and Stiles watches in paralysed fear as the man works her open and gently pulls out the sack of the womb that gently writhes with movement, clearly the puppies she was pregnant with.

Derek tells Stiles what he is doing as he does it and he isn’t sure if that’s worse. “Ok, so we will be leaving everything attached inside her as we transplant them into you and then we can start to alter and attach everything into your body. I will be putting you back to sleep after the surgery and you will be restrained on the breeding bench for a couple of days after the surgery until everything is healed, but I have an even bigger surprise when you wake up again.. ok let’s begin, stay still for me ok? you have an aesthetic pulsing through you so don’t worry you won’t feel a thing.”

Derek once again picks up the scalpel and Stiles feels a slight pushing moment as it is pulled across his stomach, Stiles gasps at the sensation which is actually painful for a few moments unless it was psychosomatic, then it just felt plain uncomfortable. Stiles begins to tremble violently as he hyperventilates but Derek is quick to silence him. 

“Ok Stiles now I am just going to use clamps to keep you open and we can start to insert the puppies into the space I’ve made between your intestines and bowl, you would actually be surprised at the level of space a male body has.. and the skin has a propensity to stretch which your abdomen will do over the next few months as the breed of dog is exceptionally large even when they are puppies.”

“Stop! Please stop!” Stiles groans out and he already feels drops of cold sweat rolling down on his nape as he feels nothing but intense pressure in his gut.

“Don’t worry, this will cause no damage to you Stiles, I wouldn’t want to endanger my bitch after all.” Despite the statement that was obviously meant as reassurance Stiles couldn’t help but jerk his body abruptly, arching his back ever so slightly out of panic, he struggles against the restraints in a desperate attempt to pull himself away from the barbaric surgery but his body is too numb. 

“Stiles you have to stay still you don’t want to hurt your puppy’s do you?” Derek sternly warns him, Stiles sees Derek pick up the sack of puppy’s and feels it being pushed inside him, slowly breaching the boundaries of his abdomen with every inch. It is not painful, but the very feeling of being invaded this way makes him want to throw up.

“STOP!” Stiles screams when he is hit with immense panic. “Please Derek.. you can’t do this to me.”

“We have nearly finished Stiles.” Derek’s voice is nothing but clinical, scarily so. “It will make things easier for you if you focus on your breathing.”

“I-I can’t,” Stiles sobs out. How was he supposed to focus on his breathing in the middle of this disgusting nightmare? All of a sudden there is a sickening feeling when he feels something moving inside of him and Stiles just wants it out, but Derek is calm, almost leisurely movements indicate that it won’t be finished any time soon regardless of his pathetic attempt at comfort. Again, more aggressively this time, Stiles tries to push himself away from the man’s invading hands but it does nothing his body feels way too heavy and he can only make slight movements.

“You might want to spare some of your energy Stiles as we still have a while to go. As I said once the womb is inside, it will take more than a couple of hours to reconstruct your body. It will be physical demanding for the both of us, not just for me.”

When Stiles moves again Derek pauses his action and jams another needle into Stiles’s neck. The next moment all of Stiles’s muscles relax, his whole body goes completely limp now. The sensations though are still felt with the same intensity, if not more intensely, an increased awareness of his own speeding heartbeat threatens to send him over the edge of a full-blown panic attack. He has never been this frightened in his life, yet now he is utterly unable to react to it.

“I am sorry Stiles I had to paralyse you so that you don’t hurt yourself, or the puppies. Unfortunately it is necessary sometimes with particularly reluctant hosts such as yourself. Your senses are still intact though so you can indicate to me if you feel any pain ok?” Stiles manages to let out an inarticulate grunt by way of reply. It is only in this moment that the full reality of the situation hits him, his stubborn rational brain denied the possibility of all this being true. God, this is really happening. 

Maybe when this is over and Derek is done, he will have a chance to escape.. 

After what seems like hours pass but in reality is only an hour Derek finally speaks again. “Ok Stiles you are doing so well! The puppies are finally all inside and the umbilical cord is now attached to your body so we just have a little more to go and that is transplanting the birth canal.” Stiles pants desperately as if his lungs cannot draw the air that they need when the realisation hits that he will have to push live puppy’s out of himself.

Stiles doesn’t know how long he is lying there, he can’t even scream or cry everything is paralysed but he feels the pressure switch from deep inside his abdomen to deep inside his ass as though Derek is feeding something through him and he is, the birthing canal. Stiles finally feel’s Derek’s fingers slide out of him, but he doesn’t have the courage or the will to look up. 

“Well done Stiles all finished! Now we are going to get you all stitched up and getting you settled comfortably on the breeding bench.. I’m going to put you to sleep now and you should wake up tomorrow morning without much pain as I am going to keep you on some powerful painkillers until you are all healed up. Now as I said I have another surprise for you when you wake that you may not like at first but it will be a constant until you give birth, well that and I will be a constant.. deep breath Stiles.” Stiles feels another needle jammed into his neck and everything turns black.

Derek carries Stiles back to the main room of the house, he has bought a cabin out in the woods in a very secluded area to reduce the risk of anyone finding them. The bottom floor consists of a dinning room, a living room, a den and the hallway, those will be the only rooms the dogs and Stiles are going to be permitted to enter because everywhere is tiled by design for easier clean. The kitchen and the upstairs of the house they are not as Derek doesn’t want dog fur or anything else to tarnish the beautiful rooms, the breeding bench is in the middle of the living room and with a quick pull on one of the wooden slats the middle of the breeding bench makes a space so Stiles can be bent over it but his puppy bump will have space to hang.

Derek isn’t finished yet though, he places two pouches over each of Stiles’s hands to curl them into fists and locks them in place taking away the use of Stiles’s fingers, exactly like a dog’s paw so he can’t pull at anything. Pulling another breeding bench directly in front of Stiles he moves to the den where he has kept the two male Doberman’s, the one he intends to use is unconscious and he carries it through to place it over the second breeding bench that he has placed directly in front of Stiles and smiles.

Derek has removed the tale of the unconscious Doberman as he intends to keep Stiles and the dog ass to mouth throughout Stiles’s pregnancy, the dog will be fed highly nutritious meals laced with a laxative but he has also fitted an IV of needed nutrients into the dog’s bowel so that Stiles is fed the nutrients directly and they are not absorbed by the dogs body, the nutrient pack will be strapped to the dogs back and changed daily and Stiles is going to have a similar one that will keep him hydrated. 

The second alert Doberman runs around and sniffs at Stiles’s naked body before moving to lick at his hole, when Derek sees the dog becoming erect he shoos the dog awake wanting Stiles to be awake the first time the extremely large dog breeds with him, the large dog cock will be immense enough but the knot will be excruciating to take, but it will also train Stiles’s ass to expand very wide in preparation for his puppy birth. Derek pulls the breeding bench even closer to Stiles until the Doberman’s hole is almost touching Stiles’s lips, he slips in a mouth guard that will keep Stiles’s mouth open when its pressed up firmly against the dog’s hole it will prevent Stiles from biting and injuring the dog. 

However that means because Stiles doesn’t have the use of his teeth he will have to break the faeces up with his tongue. Derek had considered stitching them ass to mouth but as he will also be feeding Stiles he has chosen a strong surgical glue that can be dissolved quickly with the right drops and a harness that will sit around the dog’s hips and the back of Stiles’s head keeping him firmly in place, the position will create such a tight seal that the shit only has one place to go and that is down Stiles’s throat, breathing will also not be an issue.

Derek spends the next few minutes gluing Stiles’s lips around the dog’s hole until there is a tight seal and straps the harness in place, and finally he presses two prongs up Stiles’s nose with two tubes to keep his airway open. Derek will keep both Stiles and the dog unconscious until the morning so Stiles has a chance to heal and he will remove them both from the bench once Stiles has had his first feed. So when the dog runs around and does what ever it wants to Stiles is going to have no choice but to crawl behind it.

Derek smears some peanut butter across Stiles’s ass and whistles for the second Doberman to come back over, it doesn’t take long for it to become interested and start lapping up the peanut butter. Derek watches as the dog’s huge tongue pushes all the way inside Stiles, every time the dog licks away every speck of the peanut butter Derek lathers more across Stiles’s hole, the third time he scoops a large amount out of the jar and presses the large blob deep inside Stiles ensuring the dog gets a taste for him.

Derek grows hard at watching the large tongue delve deep inside fucking Stiles’s hole and stands over the two as he strokes himself quickly at the sight, it doesn’t take long for him to shoot his load over Stiles’s ass and pretty soon that is licked up too. Derek cleans up and locks the dog back in the other room and retires for the night but sleeping was difficult that night, he was too excited for what’s to come.

When Derek comes down in the morning he rouses the dog on the breeding bench and upon realising its lower body is restrained it doesn’t put up much of a fight and instead happily ducks down to consume its breakfast when Derek drops the bowl in front of it, he has given the dog nearly three times the usual amount of food and smiles as the dog consumes nearly every bite. 

Derek injects Stiles with a low dose of adrenalin and he rouses almost instantly but it Stiles take a little while for him to become fully aware. As Stiles shifts, on instinct he tries to push himself up onto his feet but once again realises that he is restrained one of his wrists had slight movement thanks to it been chained unlike the rest but only a few inches of freedom, Derek had done that intentionally so he could feel the bump. The second thing Stiles feels is something move in his belly. Stiles is horrified, when he places his balled up fist against his stomach he is horrified to find that instead of the flat, muscly part of his body there is now a bump. 

But then the horror really kicked in.. he tried to move his head and found it restrained, his mouth is pressed open and up against something soft, his tongue tests what it is and he whines in fear when whatever he is attached to moves and then he opens his eyes and sees the horror of his situation, his mouth is secured to the dog’s ass and he lets out a muffled scream.. even the slightest movement of his tongue he tastes the dog’s hole there is no space between them, his mouth is pressed so tightly against it the dog’s ass it is almost in his own mouth. His body struggles desperately trying to pull back but the restraints holding him over the breeding bench don’t budge, he pants rapidly and finds that he can still breathe easily thanks to something pressed inside each nostril.

“Good morning Stiles! I hope you like your surprise!” Stiles screams again and once again the dog moves. “The dog that you are attached to is the father of your puppies and he will be feeding you and his pups throughout your pregnancy, and myself of course.. in fact he has just finished breakfast so you should be getting yours very, very soon.” Derek smiles as Stiles’s body thrashes only slightly under the tight restraints and no sooner than Derek has stopped speaking Stiles feels his head pulled slightly and feels the hole opening.

Stiles screamed with everything he had but it was barely heard. The dog tries to squat its back end to get into the optimum shitting position but is thwarted by the restraints so just pushes in the position it’s in. “Ah right on que!” Derek straddles Stiles’s back and leans over to watch as it happens, one hand falls to Stiles’s belly to feel the movement of the pups and the second falls to Stiles’s throat so he can feel the waste slip down it. 

For a few moments there is nothing, just a fluttering of the dog’s hole as it pushes its waste closer to the exit and Stiles screams again, he wretched when he couldn’t pull his tongue away from the now open hole and gags when the dog farts straight into his mouth and he’s forced to swallow even that. 

“Ok Stiles this will be quite a mouthful but just think of your puppy’s ok.” Just when Stiles thought it couldn’t get any worse, he felt the tip of the dog’s shit pushing against his tongue and he had no way of stopping what came next. The dog let out another fart and then the first piece of waste came out, It was not very large and it was quite soft and Stiles’s stomach tried desperately to empty its contents.

“You can’t vomit Stiles I have you on anti-sickness medication, so I suggest you swallow everything he gives you because it isn’t going anywhere but down your throat! We have to keep your puppies healthy ok?” The dog let out another loud whine and another small piece of waste landed on Stiles’s tongue beside the first, Stiles continued to wretch, his entire body heaved as tears began to stream down his face but his stomach refused to expel anything. When Stiles refused to swallow Derek used professional hands to massage Stiles’s throat eliciting a forced swallowing motion, slowly at first small pieces of waste filled Stiles’s mouth but with one more push from the dog a stream of soft liquid stool shot out at great speed, Stiles screamed and gagged as he felt the shit flow down his throat, warm and thick, the grains scraping against the walls of his oesophagus, resulting in a brief coughing but he still had more to swallow, it just streamed into his mouth. Stiles’s mouth was filled with to the brim with the watery stool and he was forced to swallow every bit it with the aid of Derek’s hand massaging his throat.

“Does he taste good Stiles? Keep going he still has a lot to give!” The soft stool was soon replaced with more solid pieces and Stiles was forced to use his tongue to break down the solid shit, it tasted fowl but the dog continued to unload in his mouth, it took nearly six minutes for the dog to empty the large contents of its bowels and Stiles screamed with every bit he swallowed until finally the hole closed. Stiles could feel the specs of shit running onto his tongue and how much it made him want to puke and just empty his stomach right then and there but he couldn’t. 

“You’re not done yet Stiles you have to lick him clean.” Stiles’s screaming sobs were muffled as Derek continued to clasp his throat, waiting to feel the licking motions of Stiles cleaning the dog’s hole, “Lick him clean Stiles.” Derek demanded and turned slightly to twist Stiles’s balls painfully, “Last warning Stiles! Lick him clean.” Stiles screamed as his balls were twisted further around and gave into the pain, pressing his tongue forward he began to lap at the shit covered hole.

“That’s it Stiles. Now press your tongue inside him and makes sure he is completely clean.” Stiles groaned when he was forced to point his tongue and gagged when he pushed it deep inside the hole to clean the source of the filth. The dog whimpered slightly as Stiles’s tongue licked inside his hole but after a few moments the dog began to grind back onto the intrusion and Derek kept Stiles licking over the hole until he was sure it was clean and finally stood up.

“He will be feeding you three times a day Stiles, possibly more so I would get used to it if I were you! Afterall we have to keep your puppy’s healthy don’t we?” Stiles sobbed as Derek pat his head the way you would a dog and then the heavy weight of the man crouched over him was gone, he couldn’t lift his head high enough to see where he had gone but he heard a door open and another dog enter the room.

Stiles jolted when he felt the dog stick his snout directly into his ass, the hot tongue lapping at the hole as he wagged his tail. Derek once again retrieved the peanut butter he had been using to train the dog and scooped out a very large amount pushing it deep inside Stiles, he continued the action a few more times until Stiles was completely stuffed full ignoring the muffled screams and spread the rest over his hole, it would take a while for the dog to lick every bit from deep inside Stiles so Derek sat back to enjoy the show. “He’s going to make you feel really good now Stiles.” Derek smiled at Stiles’s futile struggle against the restraints as the dog dove straight in.

Stiles jolted hard when he felt the sudden intruding motion as the dog began to lick up the peanut butter and the dog really went to town, switching from lapping at Stiles’s hole to pushing deep inside him and he groaned from the slight pain of the tongue pushing too deep inside of him, the dog flattened his tongue and then pointed it deep inside desperately scooping out the peanut butter as Stiles’s hips spasmed.

“Good boy! Get all of it..” Derek encouraged the dog, stroking the base of his dick as he watched the dog work on the rest. When Stiles was nearly empty the dog picked up his licking to rapid pace, shoving his snout as close as he could to press its tongue in as deep as it could go, causing a gasp and a groan to escape from Stiles in the midst of his sobbing. Derek was happy that the dog seemed to be really enjoying Stiles’s flavour, for a moment Derek thought that he might have to go over and stimulate the dog so he'd want to mount Stiles, but he could already see the dogs hardened cock slipping out of its sheath.

The dog stopped when Stiles was clean and Derek moved to stand over Stiles once more. 

“I think its time to breed you now Stiles.”


End file.
